1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a test bed for electrical energy storage systems for vehicles, in particular for traction batteries for hybrid electric vehicles, plug-in hybrid electric vehicles, and electric vehicles, comprising a test system for conducting electrical tests of the energy storage system, optionally at least one conditioning unit for the climate control of the energy storage system, at least one data collection and analysis system and, optionally, at least one safety system.
2. The Prior Art
The most precise possible prediction of the behavior of electrical energy storage systems is of particular interest to the users of such systems. Therefore, it is in the interests of the manufacturers of electric or hybrid vehicles to obtain information in the development cycle as to how, for example, traction batteries behave in the vehicle with regard to various factors. The traction battery is subjected to variable electrical, thermal, and mechanical stresses, independently of the vehicle or the driving maneuver. The useful life, output, and safety of the battery are all determined by these special stresses. Therefore, it is important for these factors to be taken into account in the development of traction batteries and for their effects to be determined by means of suitable test methods that closely approximate real-world conditions.
Various standardized tests are used to characterize traction batteries; these tests describe thermal and electrical load profiles, but leave influences related to the vehicle and driving maneuvers largely unaccounted for. In order to be able to incorporate these influences in the form of test runs on the test bed, the thermal-electrical load profiles of the traction batteries are recorded using specially equipped test vehicles. These profiles are translated into test runs, which are then conducted on the test bed. In so doing, the influence of electrical and thermal factors is investigated at the same time; in rare cases, electrical and mechanical tests are combined.
Test bed solutions for, in particular, “virtual fleet trials” of “virtual vehicles” on “virtual test tracks” in “virtual driving maneuvers” providing simulation of thermal, electrical, and mechanical stimuli are currently not available. In the current development and manufacturing process, traction batteries with a battery management system are tested on test beds that usually comprise a battery test system having a battery tester, a control computer and automation system for conducting electrical tests, and at least one conditioning unit for climate control of the battery, at least one data collection and analysis system and, advantageously, at least one safety system. Electrical and/or thermal and/or combined electrical and thermal stress tests are performed on batteries using these test beds. Thus, for example, KR20050005694A discloses an arrangement by means of which battery systems may be tested in real time. Here, a vehicle simulation is coupled to a battery test system by means of which preset electrical and thermal values are calculated which are then implemented on the test bed.